Masked
by smile1
Summary: Trory! -One Parter- It's a masked ball and she is dressed like a princess. He is dressed like a modern prince with only his eyes to give himself away. At midnight all masks will come off and all identities will be revealed, even theirs.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** Well, I don't really know what to say since this story is pretty much self-explanatory so just go on and continue reading. Be sure to skim through the A/N at the bottom in case there's something of importance. Thanks :-) Also, thank you _Alexia _for beta-ing.

* * *

Masked

She fairly clutched at her skirt, its many layers now swaying only an inch or two above the ground, revealing a pair of silver heels as she headed up the couple of steps, seemingly floating. Her skirt rustled with every move she made and her heels shimmered with every step she took. At the door, music welcomed her, its notes high and clear, perfect as it should be.

A young man, dressed up nicely as a modern prince, greeted her with a curtsy before stepping aside so she could enter. She politely smiled while bowing her head slightly, playing along. He gestured towards the hallway behind them; she should follow the music and she did. She let the music lead her, trailing behind it as she took her time to pass through the hallway. Mirrors surrounded her, though she halted only at the very last one, turning to look at herself. She barely recognized herself because of the mask that hid her face. She gently ran her fingers across it. It felt like velvet, white velvet. Her own eyes stared back at her, their shade soft. The powder blue stood out above the snow-white of her dress.

At first, she had felt somewhat foolish in her ballroom dress, but once she caught a glance of the others, she knew that she would blend in with ease; everyone looked like princes and princesses. They looked magical as they twirled across the floor, all wearing masks of the same kind. Even she felt a little bit magical.

She was in awe of her surroundings, of the crystal chandeliers that sparkled for merely this occasion and the white marble floors that shone as brilliantly as diamonds. She felt as if she had stepped into another world, a world where fairy-tales couldn't be read about, but actually existed. Her eyes shone with excitement as her imagination spun out of control.

''Rory, wonderful, you came.''

Rory's eyes got drawn away from the dancing couples as she watched her grandmother stride towards her, looking like a queen between the rest of the royalty. ''Hey, grandma.''

''You look absolutely exquisite.''

''Thank you,'' Rory accepted shyly, her eyes no longer leveled with her grandmother's.

''Oh, don't be so modest. The boys will most certainly go crazy once they see you.''

Rory kept quiet as her eyes traveled back over to the dance-floor. ''You've outdone yourself once again, grandma,'' she complimented.

A satisfied smile broke through on Emily's face. ''It sure seems like it, doesn't it?''

Rory nodded while her grandma took a quick glance around the room, clearly pleased. ''Well, I have guests to entertain and food to check on so you should go and enjoy yourself. I'll come and find you later; I have someone to introduce to you so don't wander too far.''

''I won't.''

''Good, now go, have fun.''

Rory watched her grandmother stroll off before taking a step towards the dance-floor, her fingers no longer holding up her dress. She modestly walked up to the edge of the floor, smiling as princes spun around their princesses.

In her wildest dreams, she had been brave enough to ask someone to dance so he could whirl her across the floor, her dress spinning with every move as she laughed, but she wasn't in her dreams and she wouldn't dare be bold enough to ask one of the princes to dance with her.

What if they declined? She wasn't even a good dancer.

With a wistful sigh, she cast her eyes away from the spectacle in front of her and wandered off in the direction of a corner so she could isolate herself like she always did at these sorts of parties.

Rory stood in the corner, choosing to be unseen as she kept watch of the dancers, a smile still in place as she imagined herself between them, moving gracefully like they did. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, though her hands fluttered along with the music.

''Having a ball?''

Rory's unwillingly turned her head, her eyes twinkling as they met another pair. ''I am actually,'' she answered before glancing back at the dance-floor, not paying attention to the young man at her side.

''Wouldn't you rather be dancing yourself?''

Again, she turned to look at him, now paying closer attention as her eyes quickly took him in. He looked just like all the others, his identity covered by a mask of his own, though the blue of his eyes seemed kind enough. ''Oh, I can't dance,'' she shared.

He smiled, charmed by her humbleness. ''What's your name?''

''Rory,'' she said, allowing him to reach for her hand.

''It's nice to meet you, Rory,'' he replied, placing a kiss on her knuckles. ''You look enchanting.''

She bashfully pulled back her hand, in awe with his chivalry. He dipped his head slightly, their eyes meeting.

''Rory.''

She opened her mouth to speak, but she found herself unable to say a word; she was speechless.

''Rory!''

This time, Rory managed to look away. ''I'm here,'' she uttered, forcing herself to look for her grandmother in the crowd instead of focusing her eyes on the boy beside her.

''There you are,'' Emily said while approaching Rory in a fast pace, her heels rapidly clicking. ''I've been looking for you. What are you doing over here, dear? Oh, never mind,'' Emily cut herself off. ''I have someone to introduce you to.''

''Me too.''

''What are you talking about?'' Emily asked, eyeing her granddaughter curiously.

''I've just met him,'' Rory said while turning her head, only to find that there was no one there.

''This is no time to fool around with your grandmother, young lady,'' Emily scolded while grabbing Rory's wrist. ''Now, come on, I have someone for you to meet.''

''But he hasn't even told me his name yet,'' Rory said softly, letting her grandmother drag her over to the dance-floor.

Emily let go of her wrist and smiled at her. ''Rory, I want you to meet Oliver.'' She stepped aside, unveiling Oliver to her. ''Oliver, meet my granddaughter, Rory Gilmore.''

''She is as gorgeous as you said, Mrs. Gilmore,'' Oliver replied, looking over at Emily for approval before looking at Rory. ''Yeah, same here,'' she said while taking in the boy's appearance. A head of brown curls and a pair of chocolate eyes. He was handsome, though when he took her hand in his she felt nothing.

''Well, I'll leave you two alone for now, but I'll check back later.''

Rory didn't protest as Oliver led her onto the dance-floor and placed one hand at her waist, lifting her hand with the other. She focused her eyes on a spot behind him as she looked over his shoulder, never meeting his gaze. He twirled her around the floor, making her dress spin, but still she felt nothing. This wasn't how it should have gone.

She could feel people looking at her, but no matter how often she glanced at them from the corners of her eyes, she never once caught them. Her eyes circled the room various times as she let Oliver spin her around the floor. It was somewhere during her millionth spin that something which she caught from the corner of her eye made her smile. It was him. He looked at her, his own smile reaching up to his eyes as he mouthed, ''Having fun?''

When Rory shook her head, he shrugged and turned around, disappearing through the doors that led to the courtyard. She cordially excused herself only to disappear into the courtyard herself a few seconds later.

Once outside, she expected him to be waiting for her, but to her disappointment he was nowhere to be found. Upset and frustrated, she went back inside, sneaking up to the room which her grandma had decorated especially for her, and out onto the balcony.

She leaned against the railing. She knew that there were only a few more minutes left before the clock would strike twelve. She had been in anticipation of that moment ever since she had come across the blue-eyed stranger; she had hoped to be around when he would take off his mask. With a sigh, she looked up at the midnight sky, detecting the many stars that made this night even more magical than it already was.

''Beautiful, aren't they?''

Rory lowered her eyes, gasping as she recognized the figure below. She smiled. ''There you are.''

''So I am.''

''I've been looking for you,'' she let him know.

''You have?'' he asked, unable to hold back a smile himself.

She nodded.

''Well, I'm right here.'' His eyes ran across hers. ''Why don't you come down?''

Rory bit her lip. ''Promise you won't disappear again?''

''Cross my heart, hope to die.''

Rory pushed herself away from the railing and hurried across the room, forgetting to lock the balcony door in her haste. She left the room, rushing down the hall only to fly down the flight of stairs. She glided over the marble floors in the direction of the doors and slipped outside, into the courtyard where she found him waiting for her as he had promised.

She approached him with a soft smile.

He said nothing, but simply held out his hand for her to take. ''Would you mind dancing with me?''

''I can't dance,'' Rory reminded him.

''I bet you can,'' he said. ''Besides, there's no one around to see.''

''You are,'' she confided shyly.

''I won't care.''

She hesitated before placing her hand in his. He locked his fingers around her hand and gently pulled her closer, giving her the opportunity to look deep into his eyes. He smiled as they started to dance, swaying to the faint music that could be heard from inside. She became more confident with each second that passed and moved even closer to him, close enough for him to take in everything about her.

She smelled of wild flowers.

Suddenly, his arm circled her waist and pulled her up to his chest, their faces now only an inch apart. He met her eyes, saw nothing that might have stopped him and kissed her. In the background, a clock started to chime and it was only when it stopped that they broke their kiss.

''It's twelve o'clock,'' Rory whispered.

''So it is,'' he said, breath ragged. He slowly untangled himself, taking a step back as she reached for her mask, lowering her eyes before taking it off. She looked at it before letting it fall down to the ground, her eyes already finding his. When he made no attempt to take of his mask, Rory took a step towards him, looking at him for approval. He nodded and she reached for his mask, carefully removing it, though it fluttered quickly to the ground when his identity was revealed to her. ''Tristan,'' she gasped.

He said nothing, but just watched as her eyes darkened, angry at him for not telling her who he was from the start. She pulled back from him, stumbling backwards, eyes flaring. ''You kissed me.'' Not waiting for a reply, she spun around, wanting to run, but he quickly snatched her by the arm, stopping her.

Tristan turned her back around to face him. ''You kissed me back,'' was all he said.

Left speechless once again, she cast her eyes down.

Tristan dipped his head to look at her, not wanting her to hide; she had been able to hide behind her mask long enough. ''You really do look beautiful, even more now that I can see your face.''

She blushed.

He brought his lips down upon hers, not giving her an opportunity to speak once again.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please? :-)** I doubt that anyone will even read this, but in case anyone does and hadn't figured it out yet...which I also doubt...this story is about absolutely nothing and therefore revolves around nothing. :-) I just had an urge to write about that so I did and I hope you liked it. Thanks :-) 


End file.
